<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by hallieCB3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889727">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallieCB3/pseuds/hallieCB3'>hallieCB3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bo-Katan POV, Crack Relationships, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Guilt, Healing, One-Shot, POV Din Djarin, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Political Alliances, Pregnancy, Romance, The Mandalorian (TV) References, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallieCB3/pseuds/hallieCB3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After recovering Mandalore from the Empire, Din and Bo-Katan try to find their way forward to rebuild their planet and rule together. However, they get some unexpected news that scare Lady Kryze possibly more than her past struggles ever did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Bo-Katan Kryze, Din Djarin/Bo-Katan Kryze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have to blame my friends insisting that I watched Bridgerton and I got the crack idea for this one-shot from it. Yep, I am assuming they got together and found a common ground instead of fighting each other to get the saber, and then were successful recovering Mandalore. Yep, I am aware the age range for Bo, but let's assume it could happen. Also had some difficult days so I found this fic as a good way to wind down a bit. Hope you enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Bo. It's been a long time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay, Auntie. She's on our side now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why are you helping now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There was a time when we weren't enemies. Perhaps that time has come again."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes snapped open, and she gasped as she jerked awake. Din stirred besides her, blinking sleepily. "Bo?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine," she muttered, lying back down and turning away from him. "Just a bad dream" she added while curling up.</p><p> </p><p>Din's hand landed on her bare shoulder, offering comfort.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled back, interlacing her fingers with his. Her dream was not as bad, but it was the last time she saw her sister. Her stomach churned and she breathed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes her nightmares were worse. The things she did while she was part of Death Watch. The crimes she committed.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a long time ago, and she had changed a lot, but her past choices haunted her still.</p><p> </p><p>His brown eyes shone with silent understanding. By then, they both know each other's past, and what they had gone through.</p><p> </p><p>It had been such a long road, but it had taken them here. Together.</p><p> </p><p>Din kissed her neck, at first in a warm and soothing way, and then he kissed her harder, almost desperate. Bo sucked in her breath, pulling him closer. </p><p> </p><p>He shifted so that he was on top of her, and she wrapped her arms around him. A  former terrorist-turned-heiress and a bounty hunter. Co-rulers of Mandalore.</p><p> </p><p><em>I love you</em>, she thought as she pulled Din down for a kiss, while their bodies were rocking together. He knew her worst qualities and loved her anyways.</p><p> </p><p>They had found their home.</p><p> </p><p>Bo was barely able to doze off again before they had to get up. She felt her stomach churning again and she paused for a moment on the edge of their bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Din asked her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I guess I'm just tired." But her head felt a little bit strange.</p><p> </p><p>As Din left their room, Bo sprung to her feet. She was supposed to meet with the new Protectors to work on the reconstruction efforts on Mandalore.</p><p> </p><p>As she was getting ready, she barely made it into the middle of the room before her head grew lighter, and suddenly she felt as if she was floating away from herself, lighter and lighter, and the floor of the room stroke her cheek with stabbing cold.</p><p> </p><p>When she woke up, she was in the med bay of the Sundari palace, with the empty bacta tank the first thing that came into focus. "Kriff," she said, trying to jump off the cot they had her on.</p><p> </p><p>"Easy" she heard the soft voice of Din, who was standing aside her and helped her incorporate into a seating position as the medical droid entered the bay.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to eat something," Din insisted, motioning to a tray of food. "You fainted."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm aware." Bo-Katan scowled as she put the spoon in her mouth. It was not bad.</p><p> </p><p>"We did a scan. You have no head injuries," reported the droid.</p><p> </p><p>"Good." Bo shoveled more food into her mouth, although it suddenly seemed unappetizing. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you know that you are pregnant?"</p><p> </p><p>The spoon clattered into her bowl, splattering food onto her face. She looked at Din, whose face might have been reflecting the same expression of astonishment as hers.</p><p> </p><p>But in some way, she might as well had known. She had wondered for the past few weeks as the surge of nausea became more and more familiar and her missed courses, but couldn't bring herself to ask. She thought it might had just been her human body going through the normal changes that involved getting older and going past her childbearing years.</p><p> </p><p>And now it was real.</p><p> </p><p>It was happening.</p><p> </p><p>Dank farrik.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?", she managed to say after her and Din's silence was impossible to bear.</p><p> </p><p>She had already gotten used to the idea she was no longer able to have children. Her full dedication to the task of reuniting Mandalore and fighting the Empire had consumed her whole life and she hadn't thought it was sensible to raise a family in the middle of that struggle. </p><p> </p><p>Also what had transpired with the family she lost, made her felt guilty to go and live a life when they weren't able to.</p><p> </p><p>Plain and short, she didn't think she deserved it. Especially after all she did when she was part of Death Watch.</p><p> </p><p>But a certain bounty hunter turned Mand'alor had to go in her path, and what started as a marriage by convenience to solve their current dilemma of having to fight for the Dark Saber turned to something she thought she didn't want at first. But the truth was that she fell hard in love with this unique man. And he fell hard for her too.</p><p> </p><p>And now they were going to have a child of their own.</p><p> </p><p>She needed time to process it.</p><p> </p><p>She felt Din's hand holding hers. He looked at him and realized she hadn't thought of him either.</p><p> </p><p>He was a former Child of the Watch, someone who had sworn his life to a strict creed and that hadn't thought either to raise a family during all those years living as part of his covert, being a bounty hunter.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes told her he had a mixture of feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Surprise. Fear. Tenderness.</p><p> </p><p>She thought of the little green guy who had changed his life radically, and her mind took her to the bridge of that little cruiser, when she saw his face for the first time, when he decided to break the last tie to his old ways and removed his helmet in front of Grogu and the rest of them.</p><p> </p><p>The little green guy who had left with the Jedi, was also the very same one who saw Din as a father.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that inadvertently, Din had gotten a foundling of his own, same as that Mandalorian who had saved him when he was a boy, after he lost his parents.</p><p> </p><p>And now, he was going to have a child of his own.</p><p> </p><p>With her.</p><p> </p><p>This was madness.</p><p> </p><p>"But how?", she blurted out without stopping to think about it. "How did this happen?"</p><p> </p><p>If the med droid had been human, it would have chuckled while responding: “I think you would know but...”</p><p> </p><p>"I do know how!"</p><p> </p><p>The droid went through the litany of things she needed to start doing to maintain a healthy form, before pausing. "Unless of course, you want to seek other options..."</p><p> </p><p>"No!" it was Din's immediate response, understanding what the droid meant by "other options".</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him and felt the anger coursing through her veins.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't I have at least a say about it?"</p><p> </p><p>She knew she would not terminate it, but either the shock or the hormones were messing with her mood already and felt like at least, she could have the choice to think about it.</p><p> </p><p>Din's face showed a clear shock.</p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't."</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps not. But have you realized that we never talked about children and especially because I think we both assumed I'd be too old to have them?"</p><p> </p><p>His shock switched into something close to... confusion.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Bo wondered if someone at the Watch talked to him about the porgs and the bees.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't assume anything."</p><p> </p><p>Din's voice was frail, but concise.</p><p> </p><p>"But before you make a decision, I'd prefer we both talk about it."</p><p> </p><p>He was right. But she had allowed the anger to go to her head to admit it.</p><p> </p><p>"I just need to be alone for a bit."</p><p> </p><p>"Bo..."</p><p> </p><p>"Please. I need to be alone."</p><p> </p><p>Din looked at her as if he wanted to say something, but just left the room.</p><p> </p><p>She was mad, but mostly at herself.</p><p> </p><p>She felt as she didn't really deserve this.</p><p> </p><p>During all these years, there were several moments she wished she still had her sister to ask for advice. And this was one of those moments.</p><p> </p><p>She had worried only about her legacy and her lifelong goal of caring about rebuilding Mandalore to what it used to be.</p><p> </p><p>Inadvertently, she touched her belly and sighed, while a tear fell slowly on her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>She had thought she didn't need any birth control. Perhaps she needed to be more careful.</p><p> </p><p>But then she thought of Din's eyes, looking at her tenderly while the rays of the morning light would filter through their window and the feeling of him holding her in his arms. She thought of him while they visited the camps and met foundlings, and how attentive and friendly he was with the children.</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan thought of him looking tenderly at a certain metallic sphere in his hand, something he kept close to him at all times, thinking of little Grogu.</p><p> </p><p>She remembered the little one, when they were at the inn in Trask and how herself and Koska had been doting on Din's protegé while they were dining.</p><p> </p><p>She thought of how since then, his smooth, silky voice had captivated her, first in the way he reacted angry at them removing their helmets when they had just barely saved his life, but then his devotion to his quest and his strength at fighting convinced her it was just unbiased interest on summoning followers to her cause.</p><p> </p><p>She thought of the close calls she'd already had, like Gideon shooting at her and fortunately the beskar on her armour protecting her, but otherwise she'd be gone for good already.</p><p> </p><p>And now... she didn't dare to even think about it.</p><p> </p><p>But there was no point in denying it. And the sooner she admitted it, the better.</p><p> </p><p>She would be a mother.</p><p> </p><p>But she was afraid.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka was still using her old Rebel frequency - Fulcrum.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there something wrong?" her old Jedi friend asked her when she saw her face.</p><p> </p><p>"I needed someone to talk to."</p><p> </p><p>"What happened? Is there something wrong with Din? Grogu?"</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>She was having trouble getting the words out of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm with child."</p><p> </p><p>The face of Ahsoka lightened up first with surprise, but a welcome one and then with joy.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations! But why are you worried about it?"</p><p> </p><p>She went on listing all her fears to her Togruta friend, who after attentively listening, told her:</p><p> </p><p>"Bo, I know neither you nor Din might believe in it, but as I said before, the Force works in mysterious ways. Everything happens for a reason and, even if it took a long time, you achieved what you dreamed about Mandalore. Perhaps you had trouble the previous times, but this time he was there with you, so that might be a good sign."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I'm so afraid. I'm the last of my line, I've lost those who I cared for, and I haven't been able to save them."</p><p> </p><p>She could see the change of Ahsoka's expression at listening to her fears.</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes we cannot save those we love, no matter how much we wish we could."</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan thought of her friend's former master who was lost to the dark side.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka sighed and continued: "The only thing you can do is to move forward and trust that you cannot control the future, but you can be hopeful things will work out in the end."</p><p> </p><p>"But what if they don't?" she asked, with concern in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know it yet. The only thing you can do is to keep moving. Sometimes we take leaps of faith. Sometimes things work out, sometimes they don't. But that's the way life is. And you won't be alone."</p><p> </p><p>The soft smile of her Jedi friend helped her soothe her nerves and she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>He saw her walking towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry" she replied while she sighed and Din surrounded her with his strong arms. "I was under a lot of feelings and I should have not reacted like that with you."</p><p> </p><p>Din kissed the scar in her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, cyar'ika. And I understand and accept my responsibility. I guess we should have talked about it..."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I assumed too but you know what? I am happy. I wasn't expecting this, I wasn't even expecting to fall in love with a stubborn bounty hunter but things like this happen."</p><p> </p><p>His brown eyes were shining brightly, full of joy.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too. And I am scared, because I never thought I'd be a mother and I'm afraid I might not be a good one."</p><p> </p><p>Din smiled softly and took her chin with his finger.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be afraid. Bo, I never thought about having anything close like this, but everything started with a little green creature that I didn't have the heart to leave behind at the mercy of the Empire."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled remembering little Grogu.</p><p> </p><p>"And you never gave up with Mandalore. You failed, but you rose back up and kept fighting for what you believed in. That's a great sign to tell that you won't give up, and that you will do your best with this. And no matter what happens, I am here with you, and we'll face it together, whatever comes our way."</p><p> </p><p>Din murmured into her ear, holding her body against his, unconsciously dropping his hands to her belly.</p><p> </p><p>"I remember the wise words of a heiress I met once, who told me that mandalorians are stronger together."</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled and gave him a soft kiss in the lips, and then replied, looking him at the eyes:</p><p> </p><p>"Of course she was right."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Love to hear what you think about it, kudos and comments are truly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is what pretty much what happened in the one-shot, but from Din POV.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been really flattered for the feedback regarding the one-shot, that I wanted to add something from Din's POV and maybe a glimpse to the future.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bo had fallen sleep again, and when she was asleep, her face looked different, as if sleep could free her from all her troubles and struggles. She looked peaceful, and he liked watching her sleep, while he held her in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>It reminded him of one of his earliest memories, of him being a little boy walking to his parents room while his mother had been sick with some kind of flu. </p><p> </p><p>His father had been taking care of her, and it seemed that she was better, but she was still sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>Even after all this time, he remembered seeing the soft gaze of his father watching his mother sleep, full of love.</p><p> </p><p>He still remembered the words his father would use to call her mother, and it was even more endearing on his young and tender eyes to hear his father call his mother that way after spending the whole night caring for her, tending to her fever.</p><p> </p><p>His father would not mind how tired he was, he wouldn’t not mind the lack of sleep as long as his beloved wife was better. His gaze was still as loving when he was looking at her, while she was asleep.</p><p> </p><p>After all these years, in his mind he had ingrained the sound of those words his father would use to call his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Then when the Mando’a was his language, those words he kept close would translate into <em>cyar'ika</em>. If his father had spoken Mando’a, he would call his mother his <em>cyar'ika</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he had become a Mandalorian and acquired their traditions, he would not surrender that memory from his parents and the love they had for each other and for him.</p><p> </p><p>By following the Mandalorian creed, and being part of the covert he thought his destiny would not include anything like knowing the love of a family or  getting married.</p><p> </p><p>But a little green toddler aged 50 came in his way and a lot of things changed.</p><p> </p><p>Now he was in Mandalore, as his designated Mand'alor and co-ruling with none other than Lady Bo-Katan of Clan Kryze, who had been already regent and had as unique goal to unify the remaining Mandalorian clans to recover their home planet.</p><p> </p><p>In order to co-rule, they had agreed on a marriage, but what started as one way to overcome the conflict about the Darksaber possession ended in them falling for each other.</p><p> </p><p>And now they were in Mandalore, where it was clear for them that the step of recovering their planet from the Empire was just the beginning and looking forward to all what they had to do to rebuild the planet and keep reuniting their people, it seemed the recovery might have been the easiest part.</p><p> </p><p>But in the middle of all the chaos and fights, they had moments of peace like this one.</p><p> </p><p>She looked so serene and peaceful while sleeping that no one would be able to imagine everything she had been through. She had fought all her life to see Mandalore back to what it was. She had started fighting in the wrong side, with the Death Watch, but then fought the Sith and then the Empire.</p><p> </p><p>The days were frantic and busy and there were so many things to take care of, but he was glad they had moments like these to enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>But as the light started creeping in, letting them know it was morning so they needed to get up and do what they had in store for the day.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>"BO!"</p><p> </p><p>He had returned to their room because he had forgot something.</p><p> </p><p>Din felt the blood draining from his veins when he saw Bo-Katan, unresponsive on the floor, with her helmet dropped aside her.</p><p> </p><p>A lot of thoughts went through his head.</p><p> </p><p>Just when they thought things were getting better, after so many challenges faced together.</p><p> </p><p>Just for a few times during his life, he had felt so afraid.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately took her in his arms but she would not wake up. Her skin felt clammy and cold, but he would detect a pulse on her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Without a second thought, he ran with her in his arms toward the medcenter bay.</p><p> </p><p>He had been scared before, especially since the time when she was injured fighting and he thought he almost lost her. </p><p> </p><p>On that occasion, she had remained unconscious for a while and he had realised how he really felt about her.</p><p> </p><p>A lot of things had changed since the moment she had pulled him out of the trap the Quarrens had put him on.</p><p> </p><p>That moment was like a repeat of that time when a Mandalorian saved him from the battle droids that had killed his parents.</p><p> </p><p>She finally opened her eyes, and Din felt the air flowing back to his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>And in her typical Bo-Katan fashion, as if she hadn’t just fainted, she tried to stand up but Din stopped her and brought a tray with food.</p><p> </p><p>The droid had run some studies on her, and he was glad to hear she had no head injuries.</p><p> </p><p>The next question got him by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know you are pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>By her face, she didn’t. And he didn’t knew either.</p><p> </p><p>For a bit, a dropped pin could be heard since silence reigned in the room. He wished he could read what was going through Bo’s mind. How did she really feel about this? </p><p> </p><p>That question could also be asked to him.</p><p> </p><p>How did he feel about this?</p><p> </p><p>He had been a foundling and inadvertently, took a foundling upon his care, taking him under his protection until his quest had been completed. That hadn’t made him stop caring for that little fella, seeing him as his own.</p><p> </p><p>But now, he was faced with another reality.</p><p> </p><p>He would be a father. There was a child of his own on its way.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t think fit to intervene into the conversation between Bo and med droid until something the droid said didn’t sit well with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless of course, you want to seek other options...”</p><p> </p><p>“NO!”</p><p> </p><p>Din automatically cut the droid short.</p><p> </p><p>That was not an option. At least, he wanted to have his say about it since it was his baby too.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes narrowed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't I have at least a say about it?"</p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't."</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps not. But have you realized that we never talked about children and especially because I think we both assumed I'd be too old to have them?"</p><p> </p><p>He never cared about how old they were, but being honest, he never thought about that. He implied and was afraid to pry on her intimate matters.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps there were a lot of things he didn't know. But there were also others he thought he didn't have to know.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't assume anything."</p><p> </p><p>He normally hated to give away so much emotion on his voice, but he didn't care this time that his voice sounded a little bit frail and emotional.</p><p> </p><p>"But before you make a decision, I'd prefer we both talk about it."</p><p> </p><p>He left a little bit later, as requested by her, telling him she needed to be alone.</p><p> </p><p>Part of him wanted to reassure her, to let her know he loved her and that he would be by her side no matter what, but he stayed silent, and did as she asked.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>He was walking by a secret garden they had helped restored inside the grounds of the palace, lost in his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Din understood that she might need time to process it all. By all means, he needed some time too to think about all.</p><p> </p><p>Of course he was surprised, and afraid. But after the shock, came a soft realization of having someone else to protect and to love, and to lead on the Way of the Mandalore. Or at least, by the middle ground he and Bo-Katan had agreed to live by, after clashing with their own perspectives at the beginning.</p><p> </p><p>Without even thinking about it, he searched on one of his pockets and took out the little ball that he carried at all times. The one little Grogu loved to play with. One of the few things that survived of his beloved ship, the Razor Crest.</p><p> </p><p>He still missed the kid so much. And even when they have seen each other a few times, Din knew his destiny was to learn the ways of the Jedi, to be fully trained in the ways of the Force.</p><p> </p><p>It was scary yet exciting to think of having another little being to depend on him.</p><p> </p><p>Of course there were the foundlings they had found at the camps, and he loved meeting them, seeing his little own self in them when he was taken by the Mandalorians when he had lost it all as a child.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps Bo needed time to think about it. He could recognize her stubbornness of always wanting to have the last word, something that had caused them not a few headaches before.</p><p> </p><p>The day was coming to a close as the daylight was dimming, and as Din chuckled thinking of those occasions he looked around and saw her walking towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Her expression was calmer and softer, but he wanted to make sure that she was feeling better.</p><p> </p><p>Her apologizing was reassuring and he found himself reveling in the feeling of holding her in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>They both were scared but she said she was happy, so was he.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you not scared?" she asked him, with some fear lingering in her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>All this time he had known Bo he knew she would not tolerate him being dishonest, and why should she? so he replied:</p><p> </p><p>"I am a little scared," Din murmured into her ear, holding her body against his, "but I'm full of hope. And I'm happy too. As I said, whatever comes, we are together in this, and I love you, <em>cyar'ika</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Love you too."</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, he had noticed she was having some normal symptoms, as the med droid had indicated on a follow-up check after the day they found out, but she tried to act as she was okay.</p><p> </p><p>At least she was sleeping a little bit more, and he wasn't complaining at all.</p><p> </p><p>Din enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He was reveling in the soft feeling of her belly under his fingers, where he could swear a subtle bump was noticeable now. He could say her body was changing, and he had a feeling of softness about it. </p><p> </p><p>He had dreamed of their child the night before, crying and small enough to fit in the crook of his arms, and he knew then how much he already loved a face he hadn't yet seen. A little baby girl with his brown eyes and her red hair.</p><p> </p><p>Din could also see the little girl had the same smile as her mother.</p><p> </p><p>The way Bo-Katan smiled that no one but only him would know.</p><p> </p><p>It would be a little while until the moment they would meet their child, but he couldn't help but relish on the sweet wait for that to happen and the idea of having another little one to protect and to love.</p><p> </p><p>He was looking forward to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I made myself sad thinking that, if we had a little boy named after Obi-Wan (in some way, named Ben) perhaps we could have a little girl named after Satine? (Not me having Obitine feels at this late hours).</p><p>Hope you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are truly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>